The Wrong Side of the Tracks
by Depressed Mizuki
Summary: She's the gothic daughter of a drunk and he's a preppy boy from a rich family. How will these two get along with each other since basically everything they've ever known is opposite the other? It doesn't help that she lives with his best friend... [Yura]
1. The Burning of the School

A/N: This is a new idea I came up with. Another fairly angst-ridden fic, but it's a bit lighter hearted than my last one. I hope you like. Sorry for the rating, but I can't help it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FFVII

**The Wrong Side of the Tracks**

Black combat boots clunked on the tile of the hallway and echoed off the walls. No one was around to see her. Nearing the principal's locked office, she drew out a thin, rigid piece of metal that most people could recognize as a professional lock pick. She clicked her long black nails happily before delicately sliding the lock pick into the keyhole and giving it a quick jiggle. The door swung open with a twist of the knob and she marched into the office where the newspapers and yearbooks were being kept until the classrooms were finished being painted. She grabbed the stack of yearbooks nearest the door and left the office.

While walking down the hall she could have sworn that she heard voices following her. Dismissing it as a trick of the mind she continued on her way until she reached the front door. There, she spread the books out in a knocked over domino pile across the entrance and all the way around the lobby. She did the same with all of the other yearbooks and newspapers too in every area of the school.

Next, she took lighter fluid and poured it on every book and scrap of paper in the place. That only left one thing...

She took out a lighter and stepped out of the back door. While the door was still open she flicked the lighter to spark a flame and bent down next to a trail of alcohol covered books. With the flame lit, she ran like the wind, her straight black hair billowing in the wind behind her.

She didn't rest until she was at her corner, as far away from the school as possible. She leaned her head back against one of the neighbor's fence posts and took her first real breath since she had lit the fire. Her indigo eyes were full of emotions: worry, dread, pain, and delight being the most prominent. She pushed herself back up into a fully standing position and walked the rest of the way back to the hellhole she called home.

As she walked in the front door a garbled voice yelled from the living room. She rolled her eyes. Her father had gotten shit-faced again. She knelt next to him once she had reached where he had fallen and whispered in a deadly voice, "You promised you wouldn't get like this daddy. I told you that the next time you got this drunk I would leave you here all alone to piss on yourself."

"Myoo-fuflie..." the father mumbled.

"What was that daddy?"

"Myoofee... dum leef..."

"Dumb leaf?"

"Yoofee... dun leef me..."

She smiled a sardonic smile.

"Sorry daddy, but little Yuffie is sick and tired of your game, so she's leaving to pursue a better life."

"Nooo... pfeazzzee... dun leef me..."

Yuffie's gaze turned hard and she stared scornfully at her father.

"Godo Kisaragi! When and if you decide to shape up I _might_ think about speaking to you again, but until that happens I will be living somewhere else!"

With that she stormed upstairs to grab the suitcases she had packed last night while her father was fucking some random woman from a club. When she came back down her father was passed out next to a puddle of vomit on the floor. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and walked out the door, not bothering to lock it.

She reached the bus stop where a beat up old Mazda was sitting there waiting for her. A man with long black hair and red eyes got out of the driver's side to help her with all of her luggage.

"Yuffie," he said, "Are you sure that you want to leave?"

"Of course Vincent!" she snapped. "If I stay there I will slowly die!"

"Then of course you must," he whispered quietly while packing away some more of her luggage, "But what did you do as your 'going away present'?"

Yuffie blushed heavily at that question.

"Well... I...I...I burned down the school okay!"

He turned to her with crimson eyes narrowed.

"You burned down the school? You do realize that what you did was arson and if they found out that you did it they could send you to prison."

"Yeah well I had to do something big. Not some measly little prank like the other guys in my gang did when they left, but something BIG Vinnie."

"Well big yourself into the car. I can hear the police sirens from here, we have to leave," he said slamming the trunk closed.

"Yes, Vince my man."

She climbed into the passenger's side of the car while Vincent sat down in the driver's seat and started the car up. He drove off into the night in the opposite direction of the neighborhood and the heavily burning school. He spared a glance at the gothic teen next to him. Long midnight black hair down to the middle of her back, harsh, cold indigo eyes, a small nose, and full lips. She was wearing black leather half-finger gloves with brass knuckles sewn into them, a black denim miniskirt with all kinds of metal things hanging from it, a skin-tight black top with a skull half buried in a pile of flaming dog shit and the words "You mess with me and you'll be in the same situation as Mr. Skull Head here" on it, and black lace-up combat boots that went to her knees.

"VINNIE! KEEP YOUR FUCKING EYES ON THE ROAD! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" she screamed.

He turned his eyes back to road and focused on getting her to her new apartment without wrecking the car.

Somewhere along the way Yuffie fell asleep and Vincent was stuck carrying her up to her apartment once he got there. The apartment wasn't in a very nice neighborhood, but it was better than living with a drunk old man that was about to fall over dead any minute. Vincent knocked on the door of apartment number 215. He heard shuffling coming from inside and a moment later the door opened to reveal a kid who couldn't have been older than sixteen, with messy, shoulder-length, silver hair and bleary aquamarine eyes.

The teen looked first at him and then at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Hey Vince," he said yawning, "is that my roommate? Ya didn't tell me she was a goth chick. Well hurry up! Bring her in! Her bedroom's all ready and everything."

He turned and walked back inside yawning. Vincent followed him to the room at the end of the hall which was filled with fairly nondescript bedroom furniture. The boy pulled back the dark blue covers on the bed and motioned for Vincent to put her down on it. After Yuffie was safely tucked away under the covers, Vincent went back down to the car to bring up all of her belongings. After that was done he bid the teen goodnight and left in his beat up Mazda.

The next morning Yuffie woke up to the sound of someone clanging around a kitchen. She knew that her father would be suffering from such a bad hangover that he probably wouldn't be able to move for a couple of days, so where the hell was she? She pushed the covers off of her and noticed that she was still in the get-up that she had worn to burn down her school last night. Her school... That's right... she burned down her school and left with Vincent last night to move into her new apartment. This must be it then... She looked around. It was kind of shitty, but clean at least. She walked out into the kitchen where a silver haired boy was cooking something on the stove.

"Hey you!" she called.

The boy turned around.

"What's your name? I mean I might as well get to know it since you _are _my roommate," she muttered.

"Name's Riku," he replied coolly.

"Yuffie," she said.

"I'm making eggs, bacon, and pancakes you want some?" Riku asked.

Yuffie nodded in response.

After breakfast she and Riku settled in the living room in front of the TV. She was flipping through the channels while he commented with a 'no' to signify that he didn't want to watch it.

"So when does school start up here?" she asked.

"In two days. Are you really gonna dress like _that_ at school?" he asked.

"That's good. Well I dressed like this at my other school until it burned down so why not?"

"Because it's...ick..."

"What are ya? Some preppy snot rag or something?"

"I'm not a snot rag... I just don't like people who wear tons of black because they think that their life sucks."

She snorted.

"You're preaching to the choir. I hate people who wear black because they think that their life sucks when it doesn't suck anything compared to mine."

He gave her a weird look.

"What makes your life suck so badly?" he asked.

"My mother died when I was younger and my dad turned to drinking. He gets so shit-faced that you can usually find him passed out on the floor next to a huge puddle of vomit... sometimes blood as well... That's why I'm here. What about you?"

"My mother's a whore to put it simply. There are at least seven different men in the house each day for 'jobs' and the like. She's a stripper at the clubs too. My father left us when I was three and my mom has done that kind of stuff to feed me since then. I moved out because I was sick of the entire thing, but you don't see me dressing in all black do you?"

"No..." she said grudgingly, "but just because you don't doesn't mean that I don't have to. I happen to like my wardrobe."

"Well whatever. I'm off to meet up with my friends. You can come if you want. Just try to wear something at least a little normal? Oh yeah and don't mention the fact that we live together in an apartment on the wrong side of the tracks. Please?" he begged.

"Fine. I won't mention it, but I am not wearing something 'at least a little normal'. I'll wear what I like thank you very much."

"Whatever..."

He walked out the door and after changing into something a little more revealing she followed him.

-----

A/N: I felt like it was just... bleh... throughout the entire chapter. I felt as if I was writing something totally boring... Please tell me whether this was boring or not! Even though _I_ think it's boring right now, I promise you guys and myself that it will be more exciting next chapter. I hope... hehehe.

Well R&R!

Ja ne!


	2. The Mall Incident

A/N: Well... here's the next installment! I know it's up really fast, but I just feel like writing for some reason. So here I am with a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of the Final Fantasy games.

**The Wrong Side of the Tracks**

Sora stared. He and his friends had met up at the mall like usual on Friday. But something was different today. Today Riku had brought with him a goth chick. Occasionally you would see Riku bringing a girl with him that he met who-knows-where to their get-togethers, but _never_ did he bring a goth chick. The girls Riku brought were always as preppy as could be. That's why his jaw was cracking the floor as was his girlfriend Kairi's.

"Riku... who the hell is that?" he asked.

The girl in question put her delicate hands on her thin, but curvaceous hips in protest.

"Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you to talk about me like I'm some piece of trash you bastard?" she snarled.

He was taken aback. This girl had a spine! Damn... no one had showed any signs of a backbone towards him a long time... Well that was going to change right here, right now.

"He's not a bastard! He was just asking Riku who you were you whore!" Kairi yelled.

Uh oh... Apparently she didn't like being called a whore...

"A whore am I? Well at least I'm not desperate for attention like you, you prissy little bitch," she snapped.

"I am not a..."

Sora put a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"This is getting nowhere Kai, let's handle this calmly and rationally," he said slowly.

"Yes. Please calm down guys. I know what you're thinking but it's not what you think," Riku said over everyone else.

"Yuffie here is new and a friend of mine asked me to show her around so I'd appreciate it if you guys would be nice to her even though Kairi's already ruined that by calling her what she did."

The group gave him a weird look. Riku had to show someone around? Since when would he agree to do that? As far as they knew Riku didn't do favors for anybody except for those closest to him. It must have been someone extremely close for him to agree to show around a _gothic_ chick. Nods went around the large group of friends that had gathered here for the traditional Friday mall excursion. A girl with brown hair that flipped out to sides and green eyes hopped up to Yuffie and held out her hand.

"Hi Yuffie! My name's Selphie! It's good to meet you!" she squealed.

Yuffie nodded and shook Selphie's hand.

"It's good to meet you too."

Selphie hopped up and down, grabbed Yuffie's hand, and ran off towards a cluster of stores, dragging the poor girl behind her. They didn't stop until they reached the restrooms which were located behind a little place called Café la Rouge. One inside the restroom Yuffie was shoved against the wall by Selphie.

"So Yuffie why are here with Riku huh? You do realize that once he's done with you he'll drop you like a fly and run off with someone else right?"

Yuffie's indigo eyes narrowed as she looked at the preppy girl known as Selphie.

"What makes you think that I'm _with_ Riku at all?" she asked.

"Hunny, Riku doesn't bring just any girl to mall with him. Only his sex toys get to come with him."

Yuffie started laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears streamed from her eyes and she was doing all she could to hold herself up. Selphie stared at her with eyes wide and let go of her causing the black haired teen to fall on the floor. The girl continued to laugh and laugh until Selphie screamed at her to stop.

"What's so fucking funny!"

"It's just that... you... think I'm Riku's sex toy?"

"You'd have to be! Why else would you have come with him?"

"Se-Selphie, Riku is my ro-cousin! It was either go with him to the mall or be stuck in my apartment all day. I chose the one where I wasn't bored out of my mind. He and I have nothing together! I mean seriously! Eww!"

She gave Yuffie a look.

"You're his cousin? He didn't say anything about a cousin moving to town," she pouted.

"Things got a bit out of hand at home and I had to move rather suddenly," Yuffie replied calmly. "Now are we done here? I'd actually like to get some shopping done. I didn't come here to be harassed by a bunch of preps."

Selphie looked at her feet and fiddled with the hem of her yellow shirt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – I mean I just saw you with him and thought..." she trailed off.

"S'okay! I'm one tough bitch, but even I have the heart to give someone who made a stupid mistake a second chance. But if you ever say something like that to me ever again I'll beat your ass to a bloody pulp. Got that?"

Selphie nodded.

They walked out of the bathroom but Selphie stopped in front of the entrance to Café la Rouge.

"Hey Yuffie? Care for some coffee? My treat?"

Yuffie nodded to her. "Sure. Why the hell not?"

They laughed like friends who had known each other forever and walked in the doors.

Back with Riku and the rest of the group there were bets going on.

"I say that Selphie beats her and Yuffie gives up and goes home like the scared little gothic girl that she is!" said a female voice that was most definitely Kairi.

Sora, who stood next to her shook his head and said, "I don't think so Kai. That Yuffie girl is tough. I don't think that Selphie will be able to break her."

A tall guy with long red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and a nondescript cowboy hat looked at Sora with distaste.

"My Selphie can beat down any chick no matter what. Don' dis my girlfriend man. It ain't cool," he drawled.

An attractive girl with green hair pulled up in a high ponytail stood in front of him.

"Irvine Kinneas! How dare you say she's your girlfriend! **_I'm_** your girlfriend!" she yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that Terra! She's a _girl_ and she's my _friend_ see? Girlfriend in that sense not the way you're thinking Terry-muhgirl. You most certainly _are_ my girlfriend in _that_ sense."

As if to prove his point, Irvine leaned down and caught Terra in a deep kiss. A couple groans were heard from the back of the cloud of people as well as a couple choking noises.

About ten minutes later the hubbub had died down and they were all waiting anxiously for either Selphie or Yuffie to come back. According to Cloud, one of the only seniors in the group, whichever girl made it back with the least bruises would get to stay in "the group" with the rest of them. Twenty minutes later they still weren't back and people started breaking off to go shopping since that is what they originally came here for.

Riku broke off and started heading towards where Selphie had initially run off with Yuffie. He passed by a café and the girls restrooms. He kept walking till he saw a familiar head of brown hair in a punk store. He covered his face from the throng of oncoming people and took a dive into the store. If he was caught in here he would be dead, dead, dead. He would be stripped of his title of the Prince and thrown out amongst the "regulars". Ugh. This day could not get any worse. He walked up behind Selphie quietly and opened his mouth to speak about loyalty to the clan and the rule about NOT going into to punk and gothic stores, but the sight at hand caused him to shut it just as quickly.

Selphie had changed out of her preppy yellow t shirt and flare jeans into something no popular person would ever be seen wearing in the light of day **_or_** the dead of night. She was wearing a faint yellow bohemian looking shirt made of a satiny material that ended about six inches above her navel with bell sleeves; a black, leather miniskirt like the one Yuffie was wearing, and dark lace up half-calf boots. To top it off she had a silver post with yellow balls on the ends through her navel and two extra sets of earrings in newly gotten piercings.

'When did she get those?' and 'What the fucking hell?' were the two first thoughts that crossed Riku's mind in that instant. But all goods things, like Riku's shock and silence, must come to an end. That happened at this precise moment.

"Selphie! What the hell are you wearing? And when did you get those... those piercings?" He screeched.

Almost everyone in the store turned to look at him. He shrank back a bit and glanced around nervously. Selphie and Yuffie turned to face him, each with varying shades of anger and irritation etched on their faces.

"Riku," Yuffie snarled viciously, "we were enjoying our shopping trip. Who cares what she wears? They're just clothes. I don't think anyone here cares what people wear except **you **so go away."

"Yeah Riku! I happen to like what I'm wearing right now and where I got these piercings is none of your business! Go fuck yourself!" Selphie screamed.

By now even people outside the store were staring so Riku made a beeline for the door and got out of there as fast as he could.

Several hours later, after Riku and most everybody else had gone home, Selphie and Yuffie exited the last store that appealed to them and started heading to the exits with their purchases. Selphie stopped in front of the restroom nearest the exit.

"I'll be right out Yuffie," she said to her new friend.

Yuffie nodded and leaned against the wall next to the ladies room door. A shadow overcame her not a second later. She looked up to see none other than the supposed 'leader' himself.

"Hey Sora! What's crackin'?" she asked with a grin.

Judging by his expression this guy would be extremely fun to annoy. She locked that little tidbit of information away for later moments when she could use that to her advantage.

He frowned. "Don't talk to me as if you know me you bitch. I don't know how you got Selphie to be friends with you, but I'm not taking any shit from you in school. Take this as a warning. If you do anything at all to mess the rest of this year up for me and my friends I'll make your life a living hell."

He walked off out of sight and Yuffie stood up. Selphie came out a couple minutes later and picked up her bags. They walked out of the mall and headed towards the bus stop.

Yuffie turned to Selphie and smirked.

"Hey Selph, I love guys who think they have power. You know why?"

"No... Why Yuffie?"

"Because it's the most fun thing in the world to knock them off their high-horses," she said getting on the bus.

Selphie grinned and joined her.

Yuffie was gonna teach Sora a thing or two about power...

-----

A/N: Ok... um... this chapter kinda just wrote itself... I sat down and wrote it all in one go... I know parts of it aren't all that great but I think that the over-all product was pretty decent. So tell me what you think!

So... Sora isn't too keen on Yuffie and most of Riku's friends are mad at him for bringing a gothic chick to their "Friday get-together". Selphie switched sides after that embarrassing bathroom incident and also thinks that Riku is Yuffie's cousin... Wow... I managed to mess everything up between everybody huh?

Before anybody says anything, I realize that Kairi's little fit was a bit spontaneous, but let's just say that she really hates people who dress goth and punk. She's a bit of a bitch in this fic... well okay she's a major bitch in this fic, so anybody who is a massive Kairi fan and can't stand even the slightest bit of Kairi bashing might not want to read some of the later chapters... Cuz there's gonna be a whole bunch of Kai-bashing after the plot thickens. Oh and yes... Irvine is dating Terra from FFVI... Well with that said I bid you goodbye and hope that you enjoyed!

R&R

(PS: I'm too lazy to reply to reviews right now. I'll cover that next chapter when there are more to reply to.)

Next chapter: Yuffie's first day at her new school! Hopefully she doesn't burn this one down...


	3. The Flaming Inferno

A/N: To everyone who for some strange reason LIKES this story the way it is: I sincerely apologize for what I'm about to do.

This story, as of now, has been discontinued until further notice. I do, one day, plan on rewriting it, though it will have an entirely different storyline than where I was initially heading with this. I find this basic "High School AU" plot to be extremely offensive and cheap, and I refuse to write anymore on something with so cheap a plot.

When I have a DECENT plot worked out, I will come back and fix this. Until then, this ending will have to do.

Disclaimer: I do not OWN.

With all of the things that had happened during the year, what with Riku getting over his unwillingness to accept change, Selphie getting raped, and Sora, HER Sora, dumping the precious princess prude Kairi, Yuffie was feeling a bit out of whirl. She was now on the run, with Sora, from the cops. They had finally found out that she had been the one to burn down that school and had charged her with Arson. Sora and Yuffie were of course, in the name of cliché, heading to Mexico. Vincent had shot himself in the chest after learning about her charges so that he wouldn't be asked any questions and so that the cops wouldn't arrest him for the charge of statutory rape (pedophilism) that HE was running from.

Basically, they all lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

Right…

THE END.


End file.
